stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizards 2
Harry Potter AU (Adult) Headboy Simon Sullivan find that Francis Valentine seems to be watching him intently during the week since their detention together, and he decides to do something about it... Setting: Hogwarts halls. Timeline: Preceded by Wizards (Part 1) Followed by Wizards (Part 3) Over the Next Week.... *It doesn't even come as a complete surprise when in the next few days, he notices Francis... looking. At him. In a way that can't be mistaken, he's been looked at like that many times now and knows exactly what it means. Every time he catches the Slytherin's eye with a charming smile, the boy frowns and looks away, blushing furiously, only causing him to grin wider. One morning, about a week after the detention incident, he decided it had been enough and subtly walked into the boy in the mass of people trying to get out of the Great Hall after breakfast. He pressed a scrap of parchment in his hands with a time and a date and leaned in to murmur; "I've noticed you looking. Meet me there if you wanna do summat about it," in his most seductive voice, lips brushing ever-so-slightly against the blonde's ear. And now he's here, in an abandoned classroom- which is actually a secret snogging/shagging spot for students- smoking a cigarette out of the window, fairly certain that no one would see him breaking the Hogwarts Rules so blatantly. He somehow doubts that Valentine will come, but still, he waits. *Francis had tried to escape the other boy's advance, but as his pulse went mad, he'd found himself trapped. And then the head boy had spoken, and it was all he could do not to curl up in die of shame- except, if he was truly honest with himself, it was really a matter of keeping his knees from buckling at Sullivan's tone. Back in his common room, Francis is enduring yet another reenactment of that morning- a highly 'theatrical' impression of Sullivan, lisping ridiculously and trying to sloppily kiss the student playing the part of 'Francis with the hilarious dying fish expression'. In the time it takes him to curse both boys and get assigned two weeks detention, the parchment in his pocket fails to leave his thoughts even once. When the quidditch captain catches wind, and follows up by screaming at Francis for his idiocy, with the ultimatum of ditching detention for tomorrow’s practice or getting booted from the team, the paper keeps him distracted. He nods sullenly rather than get into the shouting match that normally ensued. A few students notice the odd behavior. Francis leaves just as the next reenactment begins. Looking at the parchment... he's never been to this classroom... When he politely asks a portrait how to find it, he's highly aware of the woman's knowing, sultry look as she instructs him. *With a sigh and a glance at his watch, Simon puts out his cigarette and zaps it into non-existence with his wand- wouldn't do if a teacher found the butt anywhere- and collects his things. He's been waiting a bit too long, now, and gives Valentine up for a lost cause. He wouldn't admit to being curious, not before Sweet graduated, anyway. Too bad, but no disaster. He's better off sipping a hot chocolate in the common room and practicing his Transfiguration. Or maybe he'd go bother Steven a little. He shoulders his bag, opens the door- only to find a familiar, blonde head hesitating to enter. "Oh," he says, blinking in surprise. "You came after all." *Francis' heart stops when the classroom opens. He’s ready to bolt, but the sight of Sullivan holds him in place- except, the head boy appears be leaving. "I-... you don't have to stay," he mutters, backing away to give the boy an open path to freedom from Francis, while completely avoiding the other student's eyes. *Simon smiles warmly down at the younger boy. "Why would I want to do that? I was waiting for you. I just thought you weren't gonna come, is all." He looks around the corridor to make sure that there were no onlookers, then opened the door a bit wider and stepped out of the way for Francis. "Come in, come in. Quickly, it wouldn't do to be seen~" he says playfully. *"..oh" Francis looks up apologetically and catches that smile. His knees do that thing again as he tries to follow. Francis stumbles into the doorframe, his heart leaping into his throat at Simon's unfamiliar tone. "S-so you um. Wanted another paper then?" He'd convinced himself that's what the note was about. He had three other just like it in his pocket right now. Well. Not just like it, as Sullivan's had seemed to radiate warmth whereas the others were just... paper. The memory of the common room theater rolls through his thoughts and with a wild look around, Francis darts into the room. Like a frightened fish, he realizes with shame. *Simon snorts, and starts to chuckle. "Nah. Although, ta on that Potions one. Got an E." He closes and locks the door behind them, casting a sound-muffling spell as well for good measure. He drops his bag on the floor again, and turns to stand very close to Francis, noticeably but not too uncomfortably so. With a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, he gently places a hand on the boy's arm. "No, I called you here because... Well. I've noticed you. Watching me." His thumb starts to stroke slowly up and down his arm, and he raises an eyebrow, leaning in just a bit closer. "I figured you might be... curious," he practically purrs. "Correct me if I'm wrong." *Francis isn't sure what 'ta' means, but he flushes with pride regardless at what he can only assume is Sullivan's praise. Still, his guard goes up when Simon casts the spell on the room, as he's still fooling himself into believing he doesn't know what this is. Francis stiffens when the boy moves close enough to hear the rustling of his black and yellow robes, alert, still ready to flee or fight. Every nerve screams at him of danger when he's touched, but the Head Boy's confident smirk and hypnotizing tone defeat it easily. How can he deny the allegations? Sullivan was the strangest boy he'd ever met, and he hadn't been able to stop wondering about him all week. Francis shakes his head. No protests. Only chills at the tone, and the gentle, comforting touch. WOOOO *Smiling, Simon's already counting this as a big win as he pushes aside the black and green robe put a hand on the blonde's hip as well, lightly stroking the skin there through the thin, white shirt. "Can't say I blame you," he continues in the same, soft tone, coming closer yet again so that their chests are millimeters from touching. "You're bound to have heard summat about me, by now. You know," he murmurs against his ear, "That I won't want summat stupid from you, like being my boyfriend or whatever. And that I won't tell anyone. No consequences, no strings," The hand on Francis' arm makes a slow way upwards, to the back of the blonde head, angling it a little to bare his neck. Besides from his hands, though, they aren't touching. "I just think you're gorgeous and want to touch you," he whispers, and he punctuates it by brushing his lips softly over the arch of Francis' neck, just under his ear. "That's all." *Francis' hands raise defensively when Sullivan shifts his robe away. He gasps when the hand touches his hip- "But- y-you're sure about the- eh-essays??" he protests feebly, shocked at Sullivan's behavior. His head spins when the boy moves so close, feeling the same as when he'd drank the butterbeer- "I-I din't-" he tries to gather his thoughts, say something clever, say anything, but this talk of boyfriends, consequences, secrets- His gaze stops it's descent when he feels the hand on the back of his neck. A sudden panic- he prays that he combed thoroughly this morning- and he somehow finds it in him to bring his blue eyes to Sullivan's, just in time for the compliment. He's paralyzed, melting slowly where he stands when the boy's lips brush against him. To his shame, Francis squeaks helplessly. *Simon chuckles darkly, taking his hands away, but only to shrug off his own outer robes, letting them slide to the floor, leaving only his white shirt, two buttons unbuttoned, and his mostly undone tie. He gently lets his lips trail a line down Francis' neck, reveling in the squeaks emanating from the poor, confused boy, as he takes the boy's hands and places them firmly on his own hips. Finally, he lets their bodies touch, if only to push Francis but a few inches back against the classroom's desk. He puts his hands flat on the wood behind the slightly smaller boy and retreats his head from his neck in order to look him in the eye. "Of course, you can touch me, too. I know you want to. And if you want to stop, we'll stop." *Again, Francis tries to look away, and again Sullivan catches him, this time with the little hint of chest visible through the unbuttoned shirt- It finally smacks him in the face that this was what the note meant. The silence spell too. Sullivan planned all of this. The anger surfaces, cutting through the confusion only to meet the jolt of exciting terror as his hand is guided to the Sullivan. He inhales sharply when their bodies press together, feeling the older boy's steady pulse against his own pounding chest. and by the time he's fully understood what Sullivan's guided his hand to. Francis gapes up at the offer. And the invitation not to. The question of 'why' is on his lips when he remembers with a quiver that the Hufflepuff had called him 'gorgeous'. The hand on Sullivan's hip tenses ever so slightly- but stops. "Y-you promise," he whispers, "you can't tell nobody about this??" There's no way to enforce the promise, but he's drunk on the scent from the boy alone. He's in far too deep already to handle this with any kind of caution. *Simon smirks, flushing a little in anticipation and arousal. As much as he loved a strong lover, someone who could overpower him, push him against a wall and just take, there was something to be said about the boys who were curious and nervous, who didn't know how to go about touching another man and needed him to show them. Sometimes, if they didn't decide that girls were better and wrote the whole thing off as an experiment, they could turn into the former. He never blamed them if they did, though. He himself loved girls almost as much as boys, even though his reputation made it just a bit harder to seduce them. But he lets go of that train of thought when Francis is right on the verge of giving in. He leans in until their lips are almost touching, but stops just seconds before they actually would. The next move is entirely up to Francis. :: "Not a single soul." *Francis wants to be strong. He wants to impress the older boy, not to seem pathetic. But he can't breathe. Sullivan's lips are right there, and it's so dangerous, he's going to ruin everything, everyone will hate him if he... they already do. His eyes widen with the realization. While Sullivan's promise is not the permission he needs, the boy's low poetic tone is like music, pushing the throbbing pulse from his throat into a blinding deafening rhythm in his head. With a wild look, Francis closes the distance, pressing his lips fervently to the Head Boy's in the first kiss of his life. *Francis kisses him, like he knew he would, but apparently it's his first kiss in general as well as his first kiss with a boy. His lips are pursed tightly and they just press against his own lips, no movement at all. Simon laughs softly against them, mutters "Relax, Francis," and starts guiding him through it, moving a hand up to tangle through the hair at the back of the boy's head and gently moving his lips against Francis'. *Francis recoils at the laugh, imagining the very worst case scenario- he's done such a bad job the more experienced boy had found his pathetic attempts funny- the gentle instructions are lost to his panic, but then the other boy's hand is tangled back in his hair, the tugging completely distracting him from his nerves. His lips part gently in surprise, and suddenly the kiss makes sense. Francis closes his eyes, savoring Sullivan's lips.... *Kissing comes naturally to Simon- he can't really remember ever being bad at it, even with his first time. What was his first time, anyway? He can't even remember that. Even though they got off to a bad start, Francis is learning quickly, and the kiss crosses the line from awkward to just a bit sloppy pretty soon. He's amazed at how soft Francis' lips are... All in all, it's rather wonderful, but his hands grow restless soon, and the one that is not buried in blond hair moves from the desk to where it was a few minutes ago, under the black robes but over the black shirt, starting at its original position at Francis' hips but slowly moving to roam his sides, his back... He felt delicious. He tasted delicious. More than a bit gorgeous, indeed. *Francis never imagined a person could taste good. The mere idea of it sends him shuddering. Sullivan tastes completely amazing. And something about the way he moved his lips was just- Francis gasps softly and tries to match the older boy's technique. He gasps loudly when Sweet's hands slither down across his body, pulling away from the completely foreign feelings- he runs into the desk, staring at the other boy in fear as he again bites his lip... but the taste of Sullivan clouds his head, covers the fear, and he returns to the other boy, reaching up tentatively into the dark locks he'd been entranced with since the Hufflepuff had first run his hand through them. *Simon feels a sharp stab of arousal when Francis gasps against his mouth- oh, that should be illegal and for a second he's worried when the boy looks fearful, but it's over soon and he has a chance to look at his face. He swallows. "Oh, that's lovely," he murmurs, because Francis is flushed a lovely pink and his lips are wet and swollen and red from the kissing. He wishes he could take a picture, but then there's a hand in his hair and he loves that, so he closes his eyes and groans before heading back into the kiss with renewed vigour, his hands continuing their journey as well. After a minute or so of that, though, he decides to start kissing down Francis'- "gorgeous, absolutely stunning" - neck, a hand snaking up to undo the other boy's tie and top button in order to ease his access. *What's lovely... is he lovely?? Really??? Francis giggles nervously, startling himself with the unfamiliar sound. But what's a thousand times better than that is Sullivan's groan. Oh my god. Something hot fills his chest, and Sullivan's kisses and wandering hands only make it worse. He kisses back hungrily, fondling the silky dark hair, feeling that he really might be able to handle this, when Simon starts kissing his neck, coupling it with praise. "Ah- what are- hhh-" he whimpers helplessly, biting down on the other boy's lip as his free hand snakes under the Head Boy's shirt to grasp his tense stomach- of it's own accord, Francis would swear. *Simon groans again at the Slytherin's ministrations, splaying his palm across his back. "Mm-" He releases Frankie's hair to grab at his hip. Fuck, he's hard. He's a seventeen year old boy, of course he's hard and oh lord, when Francis bites his lip and palms his stomach he can't help but roll his hips into the other's, looking for that delicious friction but suddenly, he realizes that shit, this is probably much too fast for the younger boy. "Sorry, hhh, sorry, let me just, um-" He moves his hips away so there are definitely no dicks touching, and buries his head into the crook of Francis' neck. "Fuck. Sorry. Is this too fast for you? Because I'm definitely okay with just some pashing, no problem, just, ahaha, in that case I'm probably gonna need a second to ahh, mmmm, cool down..." *Francis instinctively tenses at the feel of Sullivan's hand- but nothing had prepared him for Simon's touch against his bare skin. Every muscle in his body tenses until he feels like he's going to shatter. His hand trembles against the Hufflepuff's warm, hard abdomen. He's absolutely not ready for the other boy to buck into him- Francis stumbles back from the wonderful, painful sensation of Sullivan's cheek against his bare skin. He hits hard against the desk and his treacherous knees buckle. He grabs for the desk awkwardly as he tries not to fall- his efforts are hindered as he crosses his knees, trying to hide himself from the older boy. He can ask to stop. He's allowed to leave. Francis whimpers as he falls lightly to the ground. He doesn't want to leave. oh my god these kawaii boys *"Look, haha, don't worry, we're bloody teenagers, this happens, we don't have to do anything about-" he starts, having fully noticed Francis' matching arousal and his nervousness concerning it, but is cut off by the boy falling to the floor. He winces. "It. Oh fuck, you okay?" He drops to his knees in front of Francis, and checks for any signs of pain. When he doesn't find any, he laughs and flushes a bit more because Francis looks absolutely ravishing, and not like he wants Simon to stop at all. He scoots a bit closer, still keeping enough distance but maintaining a sense of intimacy, and takes the blonde's hands. "Hey," he says, in what he hopes is a reassuring tone. He kisses Francis' knuckles. "Don't be nervous, okay? We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. So you just have'ta tell me..." he moves his chaste kisses to the tips of his fingers, then his palms, then his wrists. "What you wanna do. *Francis looks up from the ground with burning embarrassment, trying to believe the head boy's reassurances. He's losing the battle with himself until that innocent question, probably not even meant to rile him. 'You ok?'... His breath stutters. The Hufflepuff just keeps saying the most wonderful, foreign things... Francis bites his lip in a slightly tragic, adoring smile. "I- I'm just fine... T-t'ank ya for askin-!" he squeaks again when Sullivan takes his hand. Though his muscles start to unclench, he looks anywhere but Simon, although the timid smile remains as his hand is kissed... What /does/ he want?.... Is it too much?? It is- his eyes dart to Sullivan. To the matching tightness. That strange feeling he'd thought was jealousy fills him and his pants becomes painfully restrictive. He looks away guiltily. "I donno" he lies. YES I AM DEFINITELY WRITING A REPLY BUT I CAN'T FUCKING DEAL WITH HOW ANIME FRANCIS IS JESUS CHRIST Seriously this rp is better than coffee. It's like, oh boo I'm tired- WIZARD TIME AHH this is ridiculous yo. fuckin doki painfully kawaii. I’m here to fuck up the kawaii with SEX *Simon notes that while Francis doesn't actually say what he wants, his body language speaks bookparts... He crawls closer to and over Francis, until he's straddling his lap. Wordlessly, he guides the boy's hands back to his hips and smiles seductively as he starts to unbutton his own shirt. "If you don't tell me what you want, I'm just going to assume," he mutters. He finishes his buttons but doesn't take the effort to actually take off his shirt, letting it hang loosely around his shoulders instead, and slowly starts grinding their clothed erections together. "Tell me when to stop." He has to admit he's making a bit of a show of it, moving his hips fluidly and making a point of biting his lip in pleasure, throwing in a small moan... His chest isn't really much to look at, as he's a skinny boy without much muscle, but according to Francis' face it's causing quite an effect. He moans again when he sees just how amazing Francis looks like this- it's a shame he's clothed, and that his red, soft lips are not currently touching his own. He fixes both of those problems at once by leaning in for a deep kiss, running his tongue over the younger wizard's lips asking for entry, while he pushes the black outer robes from the boy's shoulders, never stopping the movements of his hips. *He's still trying to get the nerve to tell Sullivan what he wants when suddenly the boy is on top of him. It's thrilling and terrifying and suddenly it's just plain wonderful when the older boy starts grinding up against him. Francis' fingers grip Simons hips desperately as he gasps at the movement. "I- ahh- I th-think I like that optION- AH-" he tries to mimic the boy's suave confidence but he certainly can't when Sullivan is doing that to him, and with that beautiful warmth rocking against his own trembling body. Stop?? "P-please hh- please don't-" oh ok they're going to kiss again and that's just- Francis moans, one hand sliding up to touch the beautiful boy's chest... *When he's finished with the robe, Simon makes quick work of doing away with Valentine's tie, and starts unbuttoning his shirt as well. "Oh-" he starts, breaking the kiss in order to grab a breath, panting into his ear. "Please don't what?" He's pretty sure Francis doesn't have any objections, but he has to take what he's saying seriously if he didn't want to fuck this up. He moans, and starts kissing at the boy's neck again, finding it particularly delicious. Only now, he also has access to Francis' chest... As he nips and kisses his way from his neck to his collarbone and downwards, his hand reaches down to deftly undo Valentine's and his own trousers. In his case, the too-tight dark jeans were becoming painful, and he gasps when he gets a bit of room down there. Omg Hipple how so I even deal??? yo does Francis have any like, scars on his chest that sweet would notice once he actually looks at it Uuuhhm I guess he doesn't have vendies so he's not gonna be all unblemished is he... Lotsa bruising & cuts cause he's been fighting since Sweet healed him up... A handful of nicely healed slashing scars from death eater time, and some misc ones from his daddy \o/ oh no bABY (sorry for the delay, was talking with jeroen about pokemons) *Francis' whole body quivers at the hot breath in his ear. "D-don't s-stop... please-!" He begs weakly, hating the sound of his own pathetic whine but far too overcome to do anything about it, or about the humiliating undressing. His breath comes in short, pleasured gasps when Sullivan kisses his sensitive neck once again- moving /down/?! Francis freezes, skin twitching at each sensation- he cries out in terrified delight at the bites, instincts howling at him to throw this boy off him and retreat to safety. But as he tenses to fight his way out from under the glorious, terrifying creature above, the agonizing restriction below is released. Francis' eyelids flutter, and a groan rises from deep within his slender chest, filling him with renewed need. What did he want? He'd known all along, and now he simply can't stop himself. His hand snakes down to the head boy's warmth- he gasps in surprise when his hand fails to meet the cloth, but instead... "Oh." he gasps in a breath full of nerves. *"Nghk-" Simon had not been expecting Francis to suddenly grab his cock. In surprise, he bites down on his collarbone but quickly apologizes by smoothing a soft kiss over the mark. He chuckles into the smooth skin, and snakes his hand down to return the favour. As he starts stroking Francis, setting the pace, he leans in for a slow, but passionate kiss. When he comes up for air, he sits up with a triumphant smile, looking down at a ravaged, wanton Francis- oh. He hadn't seen from up close, but the other boy's chest is littered with scars and bruises that make his smile freeze. He has to ignore them, though, can't do anything about it, not now, but it does make him go a bit slower, savouring the look of bliss on Francis' (too young, too young to have so many scars) face. Simon pulls away from Valentine's hand, whimpering a little at the loss of delicious contact, and shifts so that he's now in-between the boy's legs. He grins at him, drops a kiss right under his ear, and whispers: "Wanna see why they call me Head Boy?" A lame joke, he reflects as his kisses start taking a determined trail downwards, across the boy's (don't think about it) chest, but he loves it and he finds that right now, as he playfully dips his tongue in Valentine's bellybutton, he just wants to hear the other laugh. Omg worth all waits xux *Somehow the familiar pain puts him at ease, and Francis utters a tiny gratified yelp when Sullivan bites down. "F-feckin- God I can't- hhhhn- S-Sullivan- please-!!" The follow up of the attack with such gentle affection sends Francis into a quivering, mewling mess. As he finally catches his ragged breath, the Slytherin's fingers start brush against Simon's own rigid cock, his hesitant touch almost worshipful. Francis's wide blue eyes gaze up at Simon reverently, but catches the other boy looking at him with... What. He's not sure, but self-consciousness fills him. As Simon pulls away from him, he realizes that it's over. He's too disgusting to do this with. Francis' dazed expression melts quickly away into unhappiness, then quickly confusion when the Hufflepuff sinks down between his legs. Another kiss- his heart flips in his chest with renewed hope- "W-why??" He answers with embarrassing innocence. But his stomach writhes with Sullivan's effort and suddenly he doesn't care what the answer is. He actual squeals when tongue meets his naval- it breaks off into relieved giggles. He nods eagerly- yes, he'd like to see. UGH FUCKING CUTE GAY TEENAGERS I CANT DEAL *Simon doesn't answer, just grins mischievously, pulls Francis' pants down a little further, and takes his cock in his mouth. He moans around it and starts bobbing his head up and down slowly, working his tongue around the shaft and tip, and keeping a firm hand on the boy's hips so he doesn't buck up too hard. He's good at this. He knows he is. He looks up through his hair- he should really get it cut, it's obstructing his view- to gauge Francis' reaction. And because he's guessed that eye contact would drive the Slytherin crazy. *Francis smiles nervously at the other boy's captivating expression, his heart racing as his legs are laid bare. He chokes when Sullivan- "What- what'are- oh- oh God no you -ca-aaah- AH-" His strangled words cut off in a pleasured cry. His hips meet Sullivan's warm hand when they inevitably thrust up at the unbelievable feeling of Sullivan's warm mouth- the moan- Francis can't think, he can't do anything except twitch and writhe and whimper. All this before the horrid, wonderful boy starts moving- "Oh my god- AHH- AH-" He claps his hands over his mouth, fingers digging into his cheeks in a desperate attempt to handle the maddening bliss and silence his own hideous animal cries. He makes the terrible mistake of looking down to the Head Boy for reassurance, and is met with his eyes, looking up at him through his carelessly messy hair. The vision combined with Simon's skill is far too overwhelming. Francis' back arches, he grabs desperately at the mess of robes beneath him as a sharp cry escapes his fluttering chest. *Simon's very, very glad he cast the Silencing Spell on the door, because if he hadn't, the entire castle would've heard Francis' (incredibly hot, sending a pulse to his cock with every cry) exclamations. He's also surprised that Francis is managing to last this long, honestly, for his first time... He swallows him down as far as he can take him, letting the hand that's not busy making sure Simon doesn't choke come up to stroke the base. Not long now... *The red hot feeling he'd mistaken for jealousy all week fills Francis' throbbing, squirming body- "HH- P-lease- please I -ehhnG FUCKN - JESUSFUCK-" Francis is silenced. Simon seems to swallow him entirely. Everything's rushing and spinning too fast and Francis is completely lost, completely swallowed down by the older boy, his release accompanies by a howl, and without further ceremony, Francis collapses back to the floor. *Simon keeps sucking throughout Francis' release, not really minding the taste of having to swallow. The noise Francis makes, and the way he looks- he's going mad. Simple as that. Only when Francis is completely spent, does he pull away, kissing his way back up until he reaches Francis' mouth- he's not sure how the boy feels about kissing someone who's just swallowed, so he just presses a lopsided, only a bit desperate kiss to the side of his mouth. "Good?" he asked, trying to sound comforting but mostly sounding a bit strained. He's still painfully hard, precum dripping down his length- he starts to stroke himself urgently, letting his forehead rest against Valentine's shoulder. "I'mmm- ah, so close, ah, Francis, please, just, your hand?" *Francis pants raggedly, vision slowly clearing, feeling impossibly weak. But too tired to be afraid. He twitches at the kisses, hardly able to comprehend that Sullivan is still able to show affection to him after he'd... "I-I'm so sorry," he whispers hoarsely, feeling filthy as he's kissed so sweetly. He fights the urge to turn his head in a feeble attempt at hiding. It's an easy battle. He doesn't believe he has the energy to actually go through with it. But he does try to nod when Simon questions him. He owes him that much. And when he asks him- Sullivan still actually wants Francis to touch him?? With amazement trying to creep into the shamed exhaustion, the small Slytherin obediently shifts under the Head Boy. His orders his weak arms behave, to take this opportunity before Sullivan realizes just how disgusted he is with Francis. As he takes the other boys glorious rigid cock up again, hands worshipfully stroking, feeling it, before building up the pace, he tries not to cry. He muffles himself by kissing the older boy's magnificent, sweat slick chest. *It doesn't take long for Simon to finish with a hitched gasp, a tensing of muscles- and a soft, drawn-out moan when he finally reaches his release. He slumps down on top of Francis, mutters a quick cleaning spell to get rid of the stickiness coating their bellies after his climax, and holds him loosely, dropping sweet kisses on his neck and the side of his face. "That was fantastic, Francis," he sighs. "Thank you." *Francis tries to savor this moment before the Hufflepuff turns on him. He tries to force his weary mind to focus on the feeling of Sullivan's skin against his, of muscles tensing against him, the sensation of wrapping his hands around the throbbing heat, because he knows in his heart that nothing this good will ever happen to him again. A rough, wheezing gasp escapes his lips as Sullivan comes on him. And then suddenly that's gone, and he's completely lost. He hesitantly kisses back, holding down sobs. This was too amazing. Not going to ruin it like that. He shuts his burning, teary eyes at the compliments and focuses on kissing the other boy as sweetly as he'd been kissed, knowing he can never reciprocate. *Simon revels in the lazy, blissed-out kisses, loving the feeling of another body pressed so close, so warm... But something was holding the other boy back. He pulls back just to check, and when he sees tears in Francis' eyes, his face turns worried. "Hey..." he says in his softest voice, putting his hands on either side of Francis' face, pulling him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" It's not unheard of for people to cry after or during sex, especially their first time, but for all his bravado, Valentine is such a fragile thing... He laughs, a bit nervously, stroking the boy's cheeks with his thumbs. "It's okay, you can cry..." *Francis shifts in an attempt to avoid Sullivan's gaze, fear of judgment pushing his trembling limbs when he hadn't believed it possible. Not far enough though, he's easily pulled back into an incredible kiss that sends his sinking heart into thrilling little flip flops. A small, unhappy whimper escapes him, against Sullivan's tender lips. He blinks away the tears with shamed stubbornness, hiding himself against Sullivan's collarbone. "P-please don't... hate me," he pleads in a stuttering breath, muffled against Simon's graceful neck. "I din't m-mean ta do 'at to'ya.." pffhsflfhalghadsg "graceful" oh my god *Simon smiles at Francis, craning his neck to try and look at him. "Wha... Why would I hate you?" The boy's being ridiculous. He's wracks his mind trying to find something Valentine might have done in the past half hour to warrant this crippling guilt, but he can't come up with anything. "Do what? Come on, Francis-" he maneuvers them so he can look the other boy in the face again, smiling. "I'm sorry, yer gonna have to spell it out for me 'coz I have no idea what you're talking about." omg Simon please *////* *God Francis wishes the other boy would stop using that devastating, inviting smile that he has absolutely no resistances built up to handle. He presses his lips softly against Sullivan's throat. How can he say it aloud? It was.. A pang of guilty pleasure pierces his wrecked body at the mere memory. "S... Filt'y," he hisses. "Yer beautiful mouth, and I jus' went an'- an'-! I din't mean ta though!!" he cries out. *Simon laughs in disbelief- beautiful mouth? Who'd this kid think he was, the bloody Mona Lisa? "Honestly, luv, you're right overestimatin' my looks. And by the bye, d'you actually think you could make me do anythin' I didn't wanna?" He chuckles, and nips at Francis' earlobe playfully. "Look, I like going down on people, and if I didn't want ter swallow yer cum, I'd've pulled away in time, simple's that! Unless you've got some nasty STD or summat, in which case you should've told me beforehand. Don't beat yerself up, yeah?" *Francis presses ever so slightly closer to Sullivan when he inexplicably calls him 'luv' again. He shakes his head in disagreement, but isn't going to argue that Simon is the most handsome person he's ever met, cause he doesn't want to argue at all. And the Sullivan bites at him and he couldn't argue if he wanted, as he's too busy trembling against Simon's warm body. "W-what... Your lyin-" he blurts out uncertainly, surprised and enthralled by the Hufflepuff's blunt language. "I d-don't but- How could ya like doin'at.." But Sullivan's right. He'd been in complete control, Francis had simply followed in eager, obedient terror.... Francis blinks away the last of the tears as burning curiosity ebbs into guilt and shame. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips, and he rests his hands contentedly on the head boy, one in his smooth shoulder, the other between Simon's warm legs. *A smile tugs at the corner of Simon's lips. "Oh, gettin' curious, are we? C'mere, you~" He pulls Francis in for a brief snog, a daring hand sneaking down to rest on the Slytherin's bum, giving it a little squeeze. "Nah, don't know why I like it. S'pose... S'pose it's cos you can be focused entirely on the other person's pleasure, without getting distracted by your own? And it feels well nice when you're on the receiving end, as you well know ya lucky bugger, so you've got'em going mental and it's all cos of what you're doing... And I've always 'ad a bit of an oral fixation. Lollipops and ice creams an'that." *"I t'ink we already 'stablished 'at ‘I was," he answers with dry humor- a sudden bark of laughter erupts when Francis realizes with shock that he'd actually answered so flippantly alloud. All this affection is quite turning his head. Francis kisses back, hungrily tasting Sullivan's lips- he breaks off with a yip of flushed surprise when the hand grips his ass. He doesn't protest further, but his shuddering chest heaves in and out against Simon as Francis listens to the captivating explanation. "O-oh" That is... The first thing in his life he's ever considered applying the term 'sexy' to. "S-so s-should I b-buy you lot'sa lollys t'en?" He tries to ask in Sullivan's seductive, dark tone, but simply ends up mentaly kicking himself for sounding so stupid. *Simon laughs loudly, but shakes his head. "Nah, Valentine. I mean, much as I love my sweets, I don't like blokes buyin' me stuff. I'm 'appy bein' single, thanks, wouldn't want anyone thinkin' I'm bein' wooed'r anythin', innit? Accept someone's gifts, next thing you know they think yer their boyfriend'r summat. Thanks, but no thanks." God, he hopes this makes it clear for the other boy. There've been too many instances of blokes thinking they were... entitled... Sour memories. He refuses to spoil the mood though, and chuckles. "Anyways. Even if I did want you to buy me lollys, would you? I reckoned you wouldn't want to be seen as a poofter." *Francis hadn't even considered the implications, he'd just wanted the boy to smile for him, sound attractive for him. But he clearly didn't. Simon's unhappy... "I din't mean not'in by it," he mumbles... What had he thought this would lead to? He's still surprised the Hufflepuff can still bear to look at him. Anything beyond that is just- "Jus'... Dint mean nothin," he chokes- anything more is just him getting luckier than he ever deserved. "An.. An I don' care what anyone else says," he mutters with anger, remembering the resolve that had freed him to do this wonderful thing with the Head Boy. "T'ey call me names anyhow. Don't like me anyhow. What's one more." He starts to pull away. It's time to go, before he does any more damage. *Simon groans in reluctance at the sudden removal of heat beneath him, but he supposes it's time to leave. Curfew starts in a bit, anyway. Reluctantly, he sits up and gets dressed again. "Well..." he starts, wanting to say that it's not true, loads of people like Francis- but really, he can't think of anyone who does. He sighs, and puts on his outer robes again. "Maybe ya should start wiv likin' yerself? Goes a long way, that. Anyway..." He tries fixing his hair up a little, but it's being stubborn today. Oh well. He stands up, and reaches a hand out to Francis to pull him up. "I like ya. That's a start, innit?" *Francis steals glances at Simon's body, still berating himself for ruining this and making the Hufflepuff angry- though, the fleeting sight of Simon's glorious naked form, towering over him, takes his mind off it wonderfully. That he had the honor to see it...- "Oh. M. Hah. D-don't be silly. I love myself. I'm a-amazin'," he tries again to joke, though the strange words feel almost unpleasant in his mouth. And then Sullivan is running his hands through his dark hair, and helping him up, and speaking- and- ah. Um. Francis can only make a tiny "oh" sound. And blush. And smile a bit like he had when the Head Boy had kissed his hand. *Simon grins, and pulls the boy up, pulling him against his chest. "We ought'a do this again, though..." he roves his eyes not too subtly over Francis' body, and pulls him in for one last snog before letting him go, and gathering his bag. "Big success." He pulls out his wand and starts undoing the spells he cast on the room, after which he tucks it firmly behind his ear, where it belongs. "Just let me know when, yeah? Now, er, I'm supposed to be a good head boy here and curfew is in..." he checks his watch, "Oh, bollocks, five minutes. Tell yer what, just go to the painting of the ginger woman in a horrid green dress and ask'er very nicely, and behind 'er painting's a shortcut to the Slytherin dungeons. Should get ya there in time. I have to go chase any stragglers off to their common room so... Laters? *Francis can't stop his soft smile from spreading when he's pressed against Sullivan's body. He hesitantly wraps his arms around the older boy, remembering kissing the bare skin beneath the shirt, rather than how inappropriate this all is. He's still grinning shyly when Sullivan kisses him again, not quite able to believe his luck. He stares dazedly at the other boy as he gathers his things, still stark naked. "Y- you wanna- again??" he squeaks when Simon's words finally make it through. He startles when the time is mentioned- he's late for his first detention-? Oh my god. He doesn't care, he realizes with giddy shock. Francis covers his mouth before another set of these new accursed giggles can escape, nodding at the directions- Still naked, he realizes with a start and begins dressing in his rags, still watching Simon, still flushed pink. "Um. Yes... L-laters!!" *Sweet grins and leans in for just one more brief kiss, and then he's gone, winking cheekily at Francis before he disappears behind the door. He strides the hallways with a skip in his step, quickly zapping everyone still out and about in the bum with a small electric shock before heading off to the kitchens for a small post-coital snack. He has a good feeling about this. Category:Frankie Category:Sweet Category:Harry Potter AU Category:Crack RP Category:Crack Category:Adult RP